


Wolves, Birds of Prey and Other Flying Objects

by Anonymous



Category: Airwolf, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Intentionally Bad Art, a little detour on the voyage home, odd things in the sky over california, really unlikely crossovers, things Hawke probably shot at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke finds an odd aircraft sharing the sky over 1980's California.  Dom and Scotty BBFs forever.  Hawke and Kirk?  Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves, Birds of Prey and Other Flying Objects

[](http://imgur.com/QR53IJl)

**Author's Note:**

> I've wished for years that someone would write this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wolves, Birds of Prey and Other Flying Objects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334698) by Anonymous 




End file.
